Ma Beaute
by danielle134
Summary: Clopin/OC. I am not good at summaries, so you can read and find out for yourself. Image belongs to Crispy-Gypsy from


**To be completely and utterly honest, I'm not sure what the point of writing this was...to entertain myself maybe? Eh, oh well. I hope you enjoy it. If you don't? Well it happens I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunchback of Notre Dame or any of its characters. **

People look at me and they see a privelaged girl with everything she could ever ask for. That's not true though. I've asked dozens of times, but I don't think I'll ever get my freedom. I am a prisoner, perhaps a very well-kept prisoner, but still a prisoner.

My name is Zalena. I am the daughter of Judge Claude Frollo. I am coming upon my twenty-first birthday and still I've done nothing remotely interesting or worth while in my lifetime. My father doesn't allow me out of the Palace of Justice, where we also take up residence, without at least four guards. He rarely permits me to leave at all actually. The only time is when we visit Notre Dame for church services.

I am prepared to change all of that though. I am done being a prisoner in my own home. The Feast of Fools is today. What a perfect opportunity to sneak out and join the festivities. It's early morning when I make my move. I'm just creeping down the hall to a window that I knew I could climb out of and shimmy to the ground safely, when a voice stops me cold.

"What are you doing up so early?" The cold, calculating voice of my father inquires. "Usually someone has to drag you out of bed at this time of morning."

"I couldn't sleep Father." I turned to face him. The man who raised me. Of course he had the help of a few nursemaids, but he still played a big part in my upbringing. "The bells were tolling just so loudly this morning."

"I see." He approached and looked me over once, twice, and a third time. "You look as if you carefully put yourself together today. Going somewhere special?" A trick question. Delightful.

"I always try to look my best Father." I lowered my chin slightly and looked up at him through my thick lashes. "I thought today I should look my very best though, seeing as it's my birthday."

"That's right. It is." He smiled but it wasn't a happy smile. "You never told me what you wanted this year."

My father had a tradition for my birthday. I could ask for one thing, and one thing only. It could be a gift of any size, shape, or price. He would get me anything I wanted.

"Well I was hoping...I mean...if it's not too much to ask..." I let my voice drift off.

"Nothing is too much for you, my dear." He stroked my hair back from my face.

"I would love to attend the festival this year. Please Father?" I asked in a rush.

"Absolutely not." He stated instantly. "No daughter of mine is attending a peasant festival."

"But _you_ go every year!" I protested.

"I'm a public official." He reminded. "I _have_ to go. But I don't enjoy a single moment of it."

"Fine Father. Then I have a different request." I felt my shoulders slump. "Would it be alright if I took a trip to Notre Dame?" I felt his eyes studying me for a long time before he finally spoke.

"I suppose that would be alright. I'll assemble four guards to escort you over." He turned on his heel and swept away. I felt tears stinging the corners of my eyes but refused to let them fall. I won't let him win. I went with the guards to Notre Dame, but instead of going to the sanctuary, I went up to the belltower.

"Quasi?" I called, knowing he was up here somewhere. Where else could he go? He was confined here just as I was confined to the Palace of Justice, though at least I got to take a trip here every week.

"Happy birthday Zalena!" Quasimodo shouted as he jumped down from the rafters. I laughed and hugged my brother. Well...my adopted brother I suppose. Father found him abandoned as a baby on the steps of Notre Dame.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"I have something for you." He grabbed my hand. "Close your eyes!" I smiled and obeyed. He slowly led me across the room and up the stairs. Finally he told me it was ok to open my eyes. We were standing in front of the table where he had all of Paris carved.

"Oh Quasi..." I breathed as I gazed at the scene he'd created. It was the Feast of Fools, with everyone he had carved present. The part that choked me up though was the center stage. "Is that me...?"

"Dancing." He confirmed. There was a little carving of me dressed in a purple dress, standing on the stage, being cheered on by the crowd. There were little glints of gold all over my wrists, ankles, neck, ears, and hair.

"I look like...a real performer." I whispered.

"That's because you are a real performer." He shrugged. "You just haven't had your debut yet."

"Thank you Quasi." I hugged him again.

"One day this will come true. People will come from all over France just to watch you dance." He insisted.

"Father will never allow any daughter of his to dance on a stage in the center of town." I sighed sadly. "Or anywhere that people can see for that matter."

"I made you sad." He looked ashen. "I'm sorry Zalena."

"No Quasi, you didn't make me sad." I offered a small, fragile smile. "The fact that we're held back from the world like guiltless criminals is what makes me sad. Not you. Never you."

"I'm ok with never going out there." He insisted. "I am ugly. I am a monster."

"You're not a monster." I said fiercely. "You're a beautiful person Quasimodo." I touched his chest. "Here. You are the most beautiful person in all of France, in here. There isn't a purer soul out there."

"It's too bad people only look at the exterior then." He muttered.

"Not everyone looks at just your exterior." I insisted. "Trust me."

"Ok Zalena. If you say so." I could tell he still didn't believe me, but after twenty years of being told he was ugly and a monster, it was hard to convince him otherwise.

"I should be going." I hugged him one last time. "Have a good day Little Brother." I slipped down the back stairs and after checking the outer doors to make sure my guards were still at the front entrance, I made a break for it. I didn't stop until I was close to the Town Square. I went behind a wagon and stripped out of the long, conservative black dress that was 'Church approved.' Underneath I was clad in a tight-fitted purple dress that came down low on my shoulders, showed a slight amount of cleavage, and had a slit up one side of the skirt that went up to my thigh. Quasi helped me make it the past few weeks, which was probably the inspiration for my carved figure.

"I am not sure if I should be closing my eyes or throwing gold coins at you." The familiar voice of the puppeteer, Clopin, laughed in that teasing way of his. I ignored him, sliding on my gold jewelry. "You know, if I was not mistaken, I would think you were a gypsy by the way you are dressed."

"I am not a gypsy." I stated.

"With that deeply tanned skin and raven black hair, you could fool anyone." He grinned at me. "Did Frollo have an affair with a gypsy woman twenty-two years ago?"

"My mother was a Spaniard, not a gypsy." I informed him, feeling a little miffed that he would mistake my mother for one of their kind. "She was not a thief, or a tramp. She was a good woman."

"Oh, that's right. You've been taught what gypsies are from Judge Frollo." He laughed loudly at this fact. "That is to say, you have no idea what a true gypsy is."

"I know they will steal you blind and that it barely takes a silver coin to get one of their women to lay on their backs." I narrowed my eyes at him when he laughed again, even more loudly this time.

"I would love to stay and be humored some more, but I have a festival to attend." He was holding his sides from laughing so hard. "If you ever want to learn what a true gypsy is," He grasped my hand and bent down to press his lips to my knuckles. "Seek me out. I will teach you everything there is to know." And then he was gone. Just like that.

My heart was pounding in my chest. It always did when I was around Clopin Trouillefou. Why? I haven't the slightest idea. I always got a glimpse of him in his wagon, entertaining the children of Paris with his little puppets, when I was escorted to Notre Dame. He always had a smile saved especially for me too. Of course, I could always just be imagining that.

I shook my head of all thoughts of the crazy jester and made my way into the crowd. I stood in the crowd, looking around at all the festivities. I couldn't stop smiling as Clopin appeared and put the Feast of Fools into full swing. I gasped when Clopin grabbed my hand and swung me around.

I melted back into the crowd when he released me. I scoured the crowd and found my father sitting on his makeshift throne under a tent, surrounded by his guards. He looked extremely angry. I swallowed hard and stepped behind a man up on stilts to conceal myself.

"Come one! Come all! See the finest girl in France!" Clopin did a frog leap over a cloaked figure onto the stage. "Make an entrance to entrance! Dance la Esmerelda! Dance!" He threw down a handful of powder and disappeared, leaving a beautiful gypsy girl in his place. She was dressed in a gorgeous red and purple dress with gold jewelry. She did a dance that had all the men in the crowd drooling.

Everyone laughed when she danced up to my father and instead of kissing him, slapped his hat down over his face. I covered my lips when I couldn't help but grin.

Next Clopin announced that it was time to crown the King of Fools. Men in masks were all climbing on stage and the dancer pulled the cloaked figure up on stage. The dancer went to each of the men and pulled off their masks. The crowd boo'd at each one. Finally she came to the cloaked figure. His mask didn't come off. My eyes flew wide open and my lips were parted.

"That's no mask!" A man gasped.

"It's his face!" A woman sounded appalled.

"He's hideous!" Another woman cried out.

"It's the bellringer from Notre Dame!" A man declared. Quasimodo covered his face in shame.

"Ladies and gentlemen, do not panic!" Clopin hopped up beside Quasimodo. "We asked for the ugliest face in Paris, and here it is! Quasimodo, the Hunchback of Notre Dame!" The crowd began smiling and then moved forward to engulf Quasimodo in their vastness. The next thing I knew, he was up on their shoulders and being carried to the center of the Square. He and Clopin climbed up on a smaller stage. Quasimodo was given a crown, cape, and sceptor.

"Congratulations Little Brother." I said to myself, smiling and clapping, as the crowd chanted his name. I turned and began making my way back to the Palace of Justice when the crowd gasped altogether. The blood drained from my face when I turned and saw Quasimodo being tied down and pelted with tomatoes and other food.

"Stay back girl!" A man gripped my arms when I began storming up to the stage.

"Let go of me!" I thrashed against him, but no one noticed because all the attention was on the Freak Show happening before their very eyes.

"Monsieur?" Clopin was suddenly behind the man. "If you wouldn't mind releasing the lovely lady?"

"Get out of here gypsy!" The man turned on Clopin. Before anything else could happen, the crowd silenced. We turned and saw the dancer climbing the steps up to the stage.

For the first time in my entire life, I watched someone openly defy my father. Honestly, it was the best thing I've ever seen. I didn't wait around to watch her be captured though. During her daring getaway, I snuck off towards the Palace of Justice. I slipped in through a side door and crept up to my bedroom. The first thing I did was strip out of the dress.

When my father returned to the Palace of Justice, I was standing at my window, gazing out at the city. I heard him come to my door, wait several minutes, and then apparently he changed his mind because he strode down the hall. I furrowed my brows. There was no way he was letting me get away with defying him. He never let me get away with anything.

I left my room and went down the corridor to the grand hall he was in. The hall was large and had walls of stained glass. There was also a huge fireplace at one end. I quietly opened the door and found myself in the middle of my father confessing his lust for the dancer, Esmerelda. I looked up when one of the guards opened a different door and informed my father that the gypsy girl escaped Notre Dame.

She must have been run there and claimed sanctuary. But now she was out. The soldier retreated when my father ordered him to do so. Then he proclaimed to God that if Esmerelda wouldn't have him, then she would burn. I felt sick to my stomach when he said he would burn down all of Paris to find her.

The next morning I snuck out after my father left with his guard. He must have been too preoccupied that morning because he didn't even think to leave a few guards to assure I didn't go anywhere. I went to the Town Square and found Clopin's wagon. I knocked on the side door but after a good five minutes of silence I heaved a heavy, defeated sigh and turned to leave.

"Ma beaute, you finally gave in and came to me." Clopin's teasing voice said from behind me. I turned to face the gypsy. He was grinning at me.

"May I come in?" I asked quietly.

"Of course." He closed the door behind me. He sat and made a hand gesture for me to talk.

"You have to get out of Paris." I said in a burst. "My father is searching desperately for Esmerelda and he's not going to let anything stand in his way. He's arresting any gypsy he comes across and is planning to burn down the city in his search for her. You have to gather as many of your people as possible and get out while you can. Go to your hidden Court of Miracles. Go somewhere they won't find you."

"Why are you telling me this?" He got back to his feet, a perplexed yet grim expression on his face. "I thought you disdained gypsies."

"I saw what she did for Quasimodo yesterday." I said quietly. "If any of you are half as kind as she is, then you can't be that bad." I shrugged limply. "And besides, what kind of person would that make me if I let him slaughter innocent people? I'd be no better than he is."

"You're nothing like Frollo." He stated fiercely. "You have a good heart Zalena." He grasped my hands in his and stepped closer to me. "A heart that beats rythmically with my own." He placed one hand on his chest and the other on mine, covering them with his own. "Do you feel it?"

"They do..." I whispered. "What does that mean?"

"It means, ma beaute, that one day I will do everything I can to woo you." He brought my hand to his lips and kissed every inch of it. "Until that day, I must go into hiding so that day may yet come." He went to open the door.

"Wait." I grabbed his hand again and pressed myself against him. Before he could do or say anything, I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. He went completely stiff for a moment but then he responded to the kiss. He raised a hand and knotted it in my hair, making me gasp against his lips. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. My back was then being pressed against the wall of the wagon. My hands were exploring his shoulders, neck, and hair. He then wrenched himself away from me, breathing heavily.

"Go. Go before I steal you away and never let you go." He opened the door. My own chest was heaving and the feel of his lips on mine was still so fresh. "Go!" I stumbled out of the wagon and into the street.

Days passed. More gypsies were found and imprisoned. Paris was going up in flames. And there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop it. I was beginning to believe God himself couldn't stop my father in his pursuit of Esmerelda.

I was visiting Notre Dame more and more often. Father was paying far less attention to me these days so I could go wherever I wanted. I chose to spend my time comforting Quasimodo though. I knew how he felt about Esmerelda. I also knew that he was the one who helped her escape in the first place.

"Do you believe my mother was really a Spaniard?" I asked one evening. I was sitting in the windowsill, watching as Paris burned.

"Don't you?" Quasimodo retorted as he handed me a bottle of wine.

"I used to." I sighed. "But lately I've been getting mistaken for a gypsy more and more often. Do you believe a soldier actually tried to arrest me this morning? I had to get the Captain to explain who I am."

"That's ridiculous. Why would Frollo lie to you about your mother?" Quasimodo reasoned.

"Shame." I shrugged, taking a large swig of the wine. "It would explain why he never lets me out of the Palace of Justice. It would also explain why I've never seen a portrait of her. And why no one ever speaks of her."

"Maybe they all know how upset it would make Frollo to hear about his late wife." He offered.

"Quasi-" I was cut off by a woman's voice calling his name.

"Esmerelda!" He brightened a great deal and went down to greet her. I stayed where I was. Esmerelda and a larger gypsy came up the stairs, dragging Captain Phoebus with them. They laid him on Quasimodo's makeshift bed. I approached.

"What happened?" I demanded. Esmerelda looked at me and then back at Phoebus. He nodded.

"He risked his life to save the miller's family." She went on to explain every detail of the event. I gained newfound respect for the Captain. Everyone's head snapped up when Djali, Esmerelda's goat, let out a loud warning noise.

"Frollo's coming!" Quasimodo announced. He led the gypsies to the back. "Go down the south stairway. Go now!" Esmerelda then made him promise to keep Phoebus safe.

"Don't let him know I'm here." I whispered, hiding behind one of the numerous statues. He dragged Phoebus to the table, stuffing him beneath it.

I listened as my father unnerved Quasimodo then accused him of helping Esmerelda escape. He yelled in a terrifying manner, blaming Quasi for the burning of Paris. Then he informed him that he knew where the Court of Miracles was and that he would be storming the place with a thousand men at dawn. Finally he left.

"We have to find the Court of Miracles." Phoebus said, climbing out from under the table. "Before daybreak. Before Frollo. Aren't you coming with me?"

"I can't." Quasi muttered.

"I thought you were Esmerelda's friend." Phoebus sounded outraged.

"Frollo's my master. I can't disobey him again." Quasi turned away, hugging himself.

"She stood up for you." Phoebus reminded angrily. "You've got a funny way of showing gratitude." He waited a long, silent moment. "Well, I'm not going to sit around and let Frollo massacre innocent people." He began his descent down the stairs. "You do what you think is right." And then he was gone. I chose that moment to come out of hiding. I looked at Quasi with disappointment for the first time in our lives.

"What? What am I supposed to do? Go rescue the girl from the jaws of death and the whole town will cheer like I'm some kind of a hero? She already has her knight in shining armor and it's not me. Frollo was right. Frollo was right about everything. I'm tired of trying to be something that I'm not." He looked at his hand, tracing something in his palm. He then took some necklace out of his shirt. "I must be out of my mind." He grabbed a cloak and began to make his way down the stairs. I grinned and followed.

I listened to the men argue over how to find Esmerelda for a good five minutes before they finally decided on using Quasimodo's idea. He had a woven band that she'd given him. He claimed that it was a map of the city. They made a truce and then we were on our way. The map led us down, under the city.

"Is this the Court of Miracles?" Quasi asked.

"Offhand, I'd say it was the Court of Ankledeep Sewage." Phoebus answered.

"This is disgusting." I stated. They both nodded.

"Must be the old catacombs." Phoebus decided. "Cheerful place." He chuckled. "Kinda makes you wish you'd gotten out more often eh Quasi?"

"Not me." Quasi shook his head. "I just want to warn Esmerelda and get back to the belltower before I get in any more trouble."

"Speaking of trouble, we should've run into some by now." Phoebus sounded a little suspicious.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You know, a guard, a booby trap." The lights went out. "Or an ambush." Torches were then lit and we were surrounded by dozens of people dressed as skeletons. We were grabbed by the arms, our wrists were bound, and we were shoved to our knees.

"Well well well, what have we here?" The familiar voice of Clopin asked as he stepped in front of us. He caught my eye and I saw a flicker of something but then it was gone and replaced by a hardness. I realized it was the first time I'd seen him without his mask. Huh. This was not the way I pictured coming face-to-face with the real Clopin.

"Trespassers!" One man suggested.

"Spies!" Another one yelled.

"We're not spies!" Phoebus sounded annoyed.

"You've got to listen-" Quasi was cut off when our mouths were covered by rags.

"Don't interrupt me." Clopin yelled. "You're very clever to have found our hideway." He lit two torches. "Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale." He told us that we were going to die and then we were lifted onto the men's shoulders so we could be carried into the real Court of Miracles. We were set on our feet on a stage where three nooses were hanging already.

"Gather 'round everybody!" He called. "There's good 'noose' tonight." Everyone laughed a little at his pun. "It's a triple header! A few of Frollo's spies!"

"Boo!" Everyone present shouted.

"And not just any spies." Clopin informed us. "His Captain of the Guard and his loyal, bellringing henchman. And let's not forget, his dutiful daughter." He grasped my chin and scrunched his nose at me. I glared at him. "Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles. I am the lawyers and judge all in one. We like to get the trial with quickly because it's the sentence that's really the fun!"

"Any last words?" He listened to the muffled protests the other two made. "That's what they all say." He rolled his eyes as the crowd chuckled. "Now that we've seen all the evidence," Clopin began but was interrupted by his own puppet.

"Wait! I object!" Cried the puppet.

"Overruled!" Clopin stated.

"I object!" The puppet insisted.

"Quiet!" He covered the puppet's head with his hat.

"Dang." The puppet said in defeat.

"We find you totally innocent." Clopin told us. "Which is the worst crime of all."

"So you're going to hang!" Clopin, and every person present, cried out.

"Stop!" Esmerelda yelled. Clopin immediately froze. She emerged from the crowd. A wave of relief rolled over me. "These people aren't spies, they're our friends!" She climbed onto the stage.

"Why didn't they say so?" Clopin asked as Esmerelda removed our gags.

"We did say so!" Quasi and Phoebus replied indignantly. Esmerelda untied us all.

"This is the soldier who saved the miller's family. And Quasimodo helped me escape the Cathedral." She explained. "And Zalena warned you into hiding, did she not?" Esmerelda asked Clopin pointedly. He turned away, his eyes downcast. I couldn't even look at him.

"We came to warn you!" Phoebus yelled at the crowd. "Frollo's coming! He says he knows where you're hiding and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men!"

"Then let's waste no time." Esmerelda decided. "We must leave immediately." The crowd agreed and began rushing around, grabbing what they could.

Suddenly my father was in the doorway and soldiers were pouring into the vast room. Everyone cried out in fear. We were surrounded. I looked up when my hand was grabbed and a back was pressed to mine. Clopin.

"After twenty years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last." My father smiled wickedly. "Dear Quasimodo," He petted my brother's head. "I always knew you would one day be useful to me."

"No..." Quasi breathed.

"What are you talking about?" Esmerelda asked in a dangerous voice.

"Why, he led me right to you, my dear." Frollo stroked her cheek.

"You're a liar." She stated.

"And look what else I've caught in my net." He turned to Phoebus. "Captain Phoebus, back from the dead. Another...miracle no doubt. I shall remedy that." He promised. He then came to me. "I should've known you would eventually turn to them." He looked at Clopin's back in disgust. "Insects are attracted to other insects I suppose."

"What?" I gasped.

"Oh my dear daughter," He cupped my cheek. Before I even knew what happened, he backhanded me with all his strength. If it wasn't for Clopin's hand gripping mine tightly, I would've fallen to the floor. "You are no blood of mine!" He hissed in my face. "Your parents were filthy gypsies, just like the ones you currently take up company with. I raised you as my own, giving you anything you ever wanted. And this is how you repay me? Very well." He went to the center of the open room. Tears were trickling down my cheeks.

"There will be a bonfire in the Square tomorrow," He announced as soldiers grabbed everyone by the arms. "And you're all invited to attend." He then addressed the soldiers. "Lock them up."

"No, please Master." Quasimodo begged. Frollo ordered him to be taken back to the belltower and for it to be made sure that he stayed there.

"And what of Zalena?" The soldier holding me asked.

"If she wants to play gypsy so badly, then let her play gypsy." Frollo shrugged. I was dragged out along with the other gypsies. We were placed in cages around the Square at dawn the next day.

Esmerelda was tied to a stake on the stage, surrounded by straw. She was going to burn, just as Frollo promised that awful night so many days ago.

"The prisoner, Esmerelda, has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft." Frollo read from a piece of parchment as he stood in front of her. "The sentence, _death_!" Cries erupted from the crowd, who blatantly disagreed with the decree. They were being held back by soldiers.

I looked up at Clopin, who hadn't released my hand since we'd been placed in this cage together. He cupped my bruised cheek with his free hand.

"Do not give up hope ma beaute." He whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to my lips. "Never give up hope."

"Hope has been lost for quite some time now Clopin." I sighed, bowing my head. We both looked up when the crowd gasped and murmured.

"The gypsy, Esmerelda, has refused to recant." He held up his torch and went off on some spiel about how she put every soul in Paris in danger of being sent to hell.

"I am sorry about last night." He murmured in my ear. "I could not risk the lives of my people for yours. I am their leader, I had to act like it."

"I don't care about last night." I felt my shoulders slump. "You are forgiven."

"Thank you ma beaute." He cupped my face in both his hands and kissed me so passionately that I swear my heart stopped at least twice.

"Hey!" A soldier barked at us. "Stop at once!" Of course we didn't listen though. When we finally did break a part, he gathered me into his arms and held me close.

"For justice, for Paris, and for her own salvation, it is my sacred duty to send this unholy demon back where she belongs." He then set flame to the straw around her. Everyone shouted and screamed and protested. But there was nothing that could be done.

"Look!" I pointed upward. Quasimodo was swinging down on a chain. He grabbed Esmerelda and swung back up to the cathedral. Cheers erupted throughout the crowd. When he was on level ground, Quasimodo held an unconscious Esmerelda above his head.

"Sanctuary!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Sanctuary! Sanctuary!"

"Good going Little Brother." I whispered under my breath. Frollo then ordered his men to lay siege to Notre Dame. Phoebus managed to get out of his cage and climbed on top of the metal prison.

"Citizens of Paris," He addressed the crowd. Not a single person didn't turn their attention to him. "Frollo has persecuted our people, ransacked our city, and now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?"

"No!" The entire crowd shouted, holding up weapons of all sorts. They began breaking the locks off our cages. We all climbed out and were armed by the townsfolk. I was handed a dagger. It was the people of Paris against the soldiers. Everyone backed away quickly when molten copper came pouring out of Notre Dame.

"Look! Up there!" A man pointed up at Notre Dame. Everyone looked and saw Quasimodo and Esmerelda dangling off of a gargoyle while Frollo stood with a sword. I felt my stomach fall when Frollo fell to his death, clutching a gargoyle. Esmerelda was holding onto Quasimodo's hand, keeping him from falling as well.

"No!" I screamed when Quasimodo slipped. I swear, I almost fainted from relief when Phoebus appeared out of nowhere and caught him. I ran into the Cathedral and located them as quickly as possible. I hugged Quasimodo tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again Little Brother."

"I won't." He hugged me back. We all went down and went through the front door of Notre Dame to a cheering crowd. It took coaxing from Esmerelda, but Quasi came out as well. No one said a word until a little girl approached him. She touched his face and then drew him in for a hug around the neck.

"Three cheers for Quasimodo!" Clopin, who was sitting on a pole, shouted as the little grew drew Quasi into the crowd. The crowd cheered loudly and lifted him up on their shoulders. Then Clopin was beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. We watched as the crowd carried Quasimodo off into the sunset, cheering his name the entire time.

"My little brother has gotten his happy ending, acceptance into society." I looked up at Clopin, who was looking right back at me. "Now I can't help but wonder if I'll be getting my happy ending."

"What is your happy ending Zalena?" He smiled at me when I grinned. My arms wound around his neck and his arms curled around my waist. He met me in the middle and kissed me until we were both short of breath. When the kiss ended he drew me close. I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

"_You_ are my happy ending." I whispered my answer. I knew he heard though because he held me just a bit tighter.

**Chances are this was a random one-shot. Sequel? Most likely not. Maybe if enough people review it and ask but the odds are not in its favor. I hope you enjoyed this fic. If you didn't, well once again, it happens. Happy reading everyone:)**


End file.
